Sakuno's Sister
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: What if Sakuno had a twin sister?What if her sister was good in tennis?What if all the guys had a crush on her sister? Her name is Ryuzaki Sakura and her life is about to get intersting. Sakuraxmany and SakunoxKevin


Sakuno's sister

Summary:What if Sakuno had a twin sister?What if her sister was good in tennis?What if all the guys had a crush on her sister? Her name is Haruno Sakura and her life is about to get interesting.

Parings: Sakuraxmany and SakunoxKevin

Now the story begins

Sakura P.O.V

I just got off my plane and looked at the time. It was about 2:30.

"Kevin?" I asked the blond guy next to me.

"Yeah Sakura?" He asked.

"Do you remember what train we are suppose to take?" I asked.

"God Sakura its your twin sister and you don't even remember that" Kevin said with a smirk.

"Ne Kevin stop being mean" I said pouting.

"Ok ok, Sakura don't make a scene" He said looking around us.

"So are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"Yes I know what train to take, but don't you want to put your stuff up first?" He asked looking at our suit cases.

"Yeah my granny is coming here to put the stuff up" I said jumping up and down.

"Sakura stop jumping, did you forget what your wearing?" He asked smiling.

"Um yeah I did" I said looking down at my outfit. I had on a black skirt and a Black shirt with red writing saying Bad Girl.

"Sakura!" My granny called.

"Granny" I said smiling and walking up to her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good how about my favorite little twin?" I asked.

"Don't know, She waiting at a train station" My granny said.

"Oh, are you still going to take my stuff home?" I asked.

"Of course" She said. I saw her leave.

"Come on Kev we're going to be late!" I yelled running out of the airport. He ran up to me and grabbed me from behind.

"Sakura" He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You forgot your tennis bag" He said handing me it.

"Oops" I said laughing. I took the bag and slung it around my shoulder. We ran to the train station. When the train came I got in the train and sat by a greenish black haired boy. I felt the seat next to me move and saw Kevin sitting down. After a while these noisy high schoolers started to give me an headache. Pft talking about the tennis grips and not even getting them right. I started to shake my head. Then I look behind them a saw a girl flinching everytime he swung the racket back.

"Stop before you hit someone" I said

"Oh, and who would I hit?" The guy asked.

"My sister so stop" I said as the train shooked. The guy dropped his racket and laughed.

"Watch it little girl" He said as he got off the train. I got up with Kevin, Sakuno, and the green haired boy. We walked out of the train.

"Sakuno i'll be right back, I'm going to buy a ponta" I said walking away.

"O-ok" Sakuno said. I walked to a pop machine and bought two pontas and a juice. I walked back to Sakuno and saw her giving the green haired guy some dirctions.

"Here" I said handing her a juice and Kevin a ponta.

"Thanks" They both said. I opened up my ponta and looked at them. They don't know how cute they look together.

"What are you looking at?" Kevin asked me.

"Oh! Nothing" I lied.

"Sureeeee" Kevin said shaking his head. I stuck my tongue out at him and waited for grandma. About 30 minutes later grandma finally showed up.

"Come on" She said walking towards the north exit.

"Grandma where are you going?" Sakuno asked.

"To the tennis place Sakuno" Granny said.

"But isn't it the other way?!" Sakuno asked loudly.

"Sakuno don't tell me you gave that guy the wrong directions" I said shaking my head.

"Oops!" Sakuno said.

When we got there I saw Sakuno looking all around.

"Sakuno-chan look by the tennis courts" Kevin said pointing to a person.

"Ok thanks Kevin-kun" Sakuno said and ran over there.

"Lets go" I said following her. When I got there I saw the guy stand up and walk to a pop machine. He bought four pontas. He handed one to me,one to Sakuno,and one to Kevin "Thanks ummmmmm, whats your name?" I asked.

"Echizen Ryoma" He said.

"Thanks Echizen-kun" I said bowing down.

"Hn" Echizen hnd. We walked to a bench and all sat down. The order went Echizen,Me, Sakuno, and Kevin. We talked a little, more like Kevin and Sakuno talked. When Kevin was about to ask me a question I saw a can fly past my face. I turned around to see those stupid teenagers.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"You to play tennis with me" He said glaring at me.

"I don't even know your name" I pointed out.

"Sasabe" the guy Sasabe said.

"Fin----" I beginned but got cut off.

"I'll play you" Echizen said getting up.

"Fine, standing up to your girlfriend will ya" Sasabe said. We all walked a free tennis court. Echizen through his jacket at my face.

"EH" I said catching it before falling. I think I heard a chuckled from Echizen but couldn't tell.

Time skip after the match

Echizen walked back up to me and took his jacket.

"Nice win, is your eye ok?" I asked looking concerned.

"Yes, its not your fault" Echizen said.

"Yes it is. I'm the one he wanted to play" I said crossing my arms like a little kid. I heard Kevin mummble childish or something like that.

"No its not your fault" Ecizen said again and walked away.

I don't get one thing about me. I usually don't let people play my why now? I don't like him do I? Please tell me I don't. I just met him!

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
